Soul mates
by Watachan
Summary: "Dis Sasuke, je t'avais déjà dis pour les âmes sœurs? Les Unmei no Hito?" OS sans prétention, NaruSasu, UA.


C'est étonnant comme les idées les plus surprenantes vous prennent juste avant que vous vous couchiez ou quand vous êtes déjà à moitié endormi, non? En tout cas, pour celle-ci, ça a été mon cas. J'avais mon ordi éteint, j'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir et, de fil en aiguille alors que je pensais à des trucs, ça m'est venu. Heureusement, j'ai pris l'habitude dernièrement de me laisser de quoi écrire juste à côté de mon lit XD J'aurais pu perdre l'idée sinon.

Enfin bref, je suis moi même étonnée d'avoir écrire un yaoi aussi doux. Faut dire que je suis maintenant abonnée au yaoi explicites avec les fanfics de Yasha no Naruto entre autres. Mais non, voilà que j'écris un petit oneshot plein de tendresse, un truc très guimauve qui me ferait presque honte. A vous de juger, mais je suis partagée entre le bonheur d'avoir écrit ce oneshot et la gêne de voir que j'ai fait de Sasuke un uke très guimauve... Surprenant quand on sait que je suis plutôt SasuNaru sur les bords et que je n'aime pas tellement le cliché du uke soumis...

Vous me donnerez vos avis!

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore:<p>

-dobe: crétin  
>-usuratonkachi: abruti<br>-teme: connard

Les charmants surnoms d'amour de nos deux ninjas préférés.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Soul mates<strong>

Ça avait prit beaucoup de temps à Naruto, mais il avait finalement réussi.

-D'accord, mais juste une fois.

Il regarda son ami, et accessoirement le garçon qu'il aimait le plus au monde, qui le fixait d'un air indifférent, mais ses joues rosées laissaient transparaître sa gêne.

* * *

><p>Il connaissait Sasuke depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi il voulait tout le temps être avec lui, même aux heures et moments les plus improbables de sa vie. Puis, après une discussion avec sa mère et quelques amis, il avait fini par mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Découvrir qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami ne l'ébranla pas tant que ça, il n'était pas du genre à faire tout un foin pour quelque chose comme ça. S'il se fichait d'avoir ou non son certificat d'études, pourquoi s'inquiéter d'aimer un garçon ?<p>

Mais il avait été subtile quant à la manière de le dire à son ami. Il lui avait d'abord révéler être tombé amoureux, plus tard lui expliquant qu'il aimait un garçon, de leur âge, qu'il l'appréciait énormément et, bien plus tard, quand il jugea le moment bon, il lui avoua son amour. Il s'était attendu à un coup de poing, connaissant l'énergumène, mais Sasuke n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Au début du moins. Après la phase où son cerveau emmagasina l'information, il écarquilla les yeux, rougit puis se détourna de lui sans pour autant partir. Il lui répondit seulement qu'il s'en était un peu douté.

Quelques temps plus tard, Naruto lui fit un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres, que l'autre ne rejeta pas, ni les suivants plus pleins et amoureux. Il répondait peu mais ne le repoussait pas, c'était l'essentiel pour Naruto. Mais le blond avait l'impression que son ami avait du mal avec cette étrange relation, et pourtant il l'acceptait encore près de lui. Quand il lui demanda, sa main proche de la cuisse de son ami, s'il pouvait être plus intime avec lui, Sasuke avait d'abord détourné la tête puis avait acquiescé en lui demandant de ne pas exagérer. Il avait posé sa main sur son genou et avait passé ses lèvres dans le cou pâle.

Lentement, sans se presser, afin de laisser faire le temps. Naruto n'avait jamais été patient, était une pile électrique depuis sa naissance, mais quand il s'agissait de cet amour pour le brun, il se trouvait une patience jusque là inconnue, ne pressant pas son ami, sentant qu'un geste de travers pourrait très bien le refermer comme une huitre. Mais il l'avait prévenu qu'un jour, il voudrait plus. Qu'il voudrait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un dans l'union de leurs corps.

Et ce jour arriva.

Il demanda au brun s'il était près à passer ce cap avec lui, s'il était près à le laisser le toucher des façons les plus intimes. Sasuke lui avait demandé un peu de temps, ce qu'il lui accorda. Et trois semaines plus tard, quand il redemanda, il accepta.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient dans la chambre du blond. Ses parents étaient en voyage, fêtant leurs 20 ans de vie en commun. Ils n'avaient jamais franchi le pas d'une église et n'était jamais allé à la mairie pour le mariage, mais ils étaient comme un couple marié et fêtaient dès que possible ce genre de petites occasions. Naruto ne pouvait espérer mieux. Si ses parents avaient été là, il savait que Sasuke n'aurait plus osé le laisser faire. Et il le comprenait.<p>

Avec le temps, il avait échafaudait une théorie sur l'attitude du brun envers ses sentiments. Sasuke venait d'une famille riche et traditionnelle, où l'amour rimait avec « sexe opposé », et il se doutait que le corbeau devait être en conflit intérieur entre ce qu'on lui avait appris et ce qu'il ressentait. Car le fait qu'il ne le repousse pas voulait bien dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, non ?

Ils étaient donc sur le lit du blond, qui les avait déshabillés lentement, Sasuke répondant peu à peu à ses baisers au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Le ciel était en train de s'assombrir et la chambre était seulement illuminée par la lampe de chevet du blond. Le corbeau n'avait pas voulu le faire en pleine lumière et avait demandé à fermer les rideaux. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction de vierge, de jeune fille qui allait se faire défleurer et qui avait honte de ça. Mais en un sens, il comprenait. Maintenant seulement en boxers, ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, le blond caressant le dos de son futur partenaire, sachant qu'il devait calculer ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais il avait l'impression qu'avec Sasuke, c'était naturel.

-Dobe, tu comptes faire ça aujourd'hui ou demain ? Sinon, je m'en vais.

Il sourit et enfouit son nez dans les mèches d'encre.

-Non reste. Je voulais juste pas te brusquer.

Son ami tourna la tête vers lui, l'azur rencontrant l'onyx et, pour la première fois, Sasuke l'embrassa. Sasuke _initia_ le baiser. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Alors il lui répondit puis fit oui de la tête, tout en le fixant. Le brun s'allongea sur le dos quand il le mit en habit d'Adam et le suivit, laissant leurs boxers au dessus de la pile de leurs vêtements. Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Dans sa tête, le mot clé était « délicatesse ». Sasuke n'était pas une fille, il n'était en rien féminin si ce n'était ses traits plus fins que la moyenne masculine, mais il voulait que ce qui suivrait soit le plus doux possible. Sasuke avait dit qu'il n'accepterait qu'une seule fois. Autant qu'elle soit réussie.

S'installant à côté de lui pour ne pas l'oppresser, il commença à couvrir son cou de baisers, ses mains parcourant avec curiosité le corps de son ami, qui laissa quelques soupires et gémissements franchir ses lèvres avant que ses mains pâles ne viennent s'enivrer à leur tour de la peau de son futur partenaire. Naruto se sentit exciter de la réponse positive qui lui était donnée et il se décida à laisser ses mains descendre sous la ceinture. Le brun ne dit rien, penchant juste la tête en arrière pour accueillir mieux ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Palpant d'abord les fesses qui lui faisant depuis longtemps envie, il descendit le long d'une cuisse qui vint se placer contre sa hanche, l'excitant plus, et passa ses doigts sur la partie qui l'intéressait le plus, faisant hoqueter son partenaire.

-N-Naruto…

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? tenta-t-il en rougissant.

Incapable de former ses mots, le brun le regarda et secoua négativement la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent alors que le blond faisait travailler ses doigts sur l'anatomie de son opposé, qui glissa ses mains de son torse hâlé vers son ventre puis sur ce membre déjà dressé mais jusque là ignoré. Ils étaient tous les deux de jeunes hommes, plus vraiment innocents, et savaient quels endroits faisaient plaisir à cette partie de leur anatomie. Aussi, n'en fut-il pas plus pour qu'en quelques instants, ils soient tout deux haletant, en train de gémir, appelant l'autre d'une voix suppliante, leurs baisers maintenant rapides et gauches mais sensuels à leurs yeux. Quelques minutes suffirent pour qu'ils jouissent l'un après l'autre, se fixant après coup comme s'il se revoyait après des années loin l'un de l'autre. Sasuke fut le premier à bouger et l'embrassa simplement, baiser vite reprit par son opposé. Ils restèrent un temps comme ça, juste l'un en face de l'autre, sans rien dire, juste à se regarder et se câliner, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le regarde et lui souffle en rougissant.

-Je croyais que tu voulais aller jusqu'au bout. Tu te dégonfles ?

-… et toi, TU te dégonfles, teme ?

Il traça sur son visage son fameux sourire narquois, le défiant du regard. Naruto ne resta pas en reste, lui attrapa la nuque et recolla leurs lèvres ensemble. Ce qu'il voulait d'abord plus passionné resta cependant assez tendre. Il fixa alors le brun, ses joues rouges.

-Mets-toi sur le dos, il faut que je te prépare.

Il obéit, regardant avec une presque indifférence quand le blond passa son bras au dessus de lui, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Il observa comment il en mettant sur ses doigts avant qu'il ne revienne se coucher à ses côtés, sa main lubrifiée se dirigeant vers ses cuisses.

-Ecarte un peu les jambes.

Il le fit, et c'est là que Naruto vit qu'elles tremblotaient. Il embrassa la joue de son compagnon et, du mieux qu'il pouvait vu sa position, il prit la main près de la sienne, serrant fort.

-Je te prépare juste. Si tu as trop mal, on arrête.

-Hn.

Il plaça un doigt sur cette entrée vierge et fit des ronds autour, afin de détendre les muscles. Sasuke frissonna contre lui et se tourna légèrement vers le blond.

-Naruto… je voulais te dire…

-Hum ? fit-il en s'immobilisant.

-… c'est… ce n'est pas que j'ai peur que ça fasse mal. Non, je sais que ça sera douloureux…

-Pas si je le fais correctement.

-Un peu tout de même… mais…

Il détourna les yeux, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Naruto le laissa faire le tri dans ses mots, ça ne servait à rien de le presser.

-Mais on m'a toujours dis que… que l'amour, c'était un homme et une femme ensemble. Ne va pas croire que mes parents sont homophobes, ma mère est très ouverte sur ce sujet.

Il sentit la main pâle qu'il tenait se resserrer dans la sienne alors qu'il fixait toujours son amant.

-Mais dans la famille… aimer une personne du même sexe… c'est un peu comme une trahison.

-… tu viens d'une famille d'imbéciles.

-… ouais, c'est bien vrai.

Ils pouffèrent ensemble avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Juste un gentil baiser, lèvres contre lèvres, rien de plus, mais Naruto sentait qu'il n'était ni dégoûté, ni frustré.

-Alors… tu es en train de dire que tu serais un traitre ?

Sasuke le regarda un bon moment, puis sourit.

-J'ai longtemps réfléchis à ça. Si je décide de t'aimer toi, alors ça passera. Ça ne sera pas si grave, parce que c'est toi. Toi et personne d'autre.

Les mots le touchèrent en plein cœur. Sasuke lui disait qu'il acceptait son amour, qu'il acceptait de l'aimer de cette façon et qu'il serait le seul à avoir droit à un tel traitement de faveur. Il posa son front contre la tempe pâle, riant doucement.

-Merci.

-Tu me remercieras quand tu auras fini ce qu'on a commencé. Vas-y dobe.

Il hocha la tête, reprit ses ronds autour de cette zone, le brun serrant sa main tout en fourrant son nez dans son cou. Il sentit sa respiration se hacher et, bientôt, un premier gémissement. Il le prévint qu'il allait introduire un premier intrus, le faisant doucement, par petits à-coups, accueillant dans son oreille d'autres gémissements. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ce doigt intrus. Sasuke hoqueta plusieurs fois, lui répétant qu'il allait bien. Alors un deuxième doigt le rejoint, puis plus tard un troisième, qui fit grincer les dents du corbeau cette fois. Naruto continua tout le long de déposer quelques baisers où il le pouvait sur les joues, le front, les paupières, les lèvres, le menton, les épaules et le cou de son compagnon. Sasuke avait depuis un moment plaçait sa main dans la nuque du blond, qu'il caressait par moment, avant de le pencher vers lui et commença à suçoter son cou, laissant un petite marque qui finirait en suçon, nul doute. Il glissa alors sa main jusqu'à la joue du blond.

-Viens dobe.

Il hocha la tête, déroula un préservatif sur son membre et se plaça au dessus de son brun, qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension dans le regard. Il disait lui faire confiance, avec un léger sourire, mais Naruto voyait qu'il réagissait comme tout le monde à l'approche d'un inconnu promis à une certaine souffrance. Alors il se pencha, enroulant ses doigts avec ceux du brun d'une main, l'autre tenant son membre alors qu'ils étaient front contre front. Lentement, il passa l'anneau de chair en regardant et écoutant les moindres réactions de son partenaire, près à tout instant à se retirer s'il le voyait mal réagir. Mais Sasuke se contenta de rougir profondément, les yeux fermés, sa respiration difficile, mais il affirmait au blond qu'il allait bien, le regardant dans les yeux en affirmant cela. Alors Naruto l'écouta, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois pleinement ancré dans son corps. Se soutenant d'un bras pour ne pas écraser son opposé, il recommença à parsemer son visage de baisers papillon, le brun enroulant son autre bras dans son dos.

-Tu sais dobe, ça n'était pas si douloureux en fait.

La fierté l'envahit d'avoir si bien préparé son amant et il le fixa dans les yeux avec amour, sentiment visiblement partagé par le brun dans ses prunelles sombres. Il sursauta presque en sentant les jambes du brun s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et tourna la tête pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêvé. Quand il fixa à nouveau l'autre, il lui fit signe de la tête.

-Tu comptes nous laisser comme ça toute la nuit peut-être ?

-Tss ! Comme si j'oserais teme !

Il se pencha, embrassant encore une fois le brun, puis commença une pénétration lente, le sentant se contracter autour de son membre. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Sasuke poussa un cri visiblement jouissif, avant qu'il ne porte sa main libre à sa bouche, rouge de honte. Naruto sourit, un rire léger échappant ses lèvres.

-Je crois que je l'ai trouvé.

-Q-quoi ? fit l'autre, encore rouge.

-Ta prostate.

Sasuke détourna la tête et lui intima de continuer. Ils étaient bien partis de toute façon, alors autant finir d'après lui. Naruto s'évertua à toucher cette tâche de plaisir au sein de son amant, lui valant quelques regards noirs et commentaires sur le fait qu'il le faisait exprès. A ça, il lui rappela qu'un rapport sexuel était généralement destiné à ressentir du plaisir. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami si gêné et le recouvrit à nouveau de baisers. Bien qu'il ne le dise pas, il sentit bien que le brun lui était reconnaissant d'être tendre avec lui.

Désormais collé à son brun, il continua de lui faire l'amour, aussi tendrement que possible, mais il sentait bien qu'il allait finir par craquer et devenir plus sauvage et violent. Il ignorait si Sasuke serait d'accord, jusqu'à ce que le brun lui ordonne de se bouger, lui lançant un regard entendu alors que ses joues étaient à nouveau rouges. Naruto imita son teint coloré avant d'obéir. Quelques minutes plus tard, oublier sa résolution d'être tendre. Ils étaient cramponner l'un à l'autre comme s'ils espéraient fusionner par ce fait, ils faisaient trembler le lit du blond, leurs respirations hachées, leurs gémissements courts et répétitifs et leurs mots incompréhensibles, à part les prénoms de l'un et l'autre répétés régulièrement.

Et tout à coup, le moment se brisa. Naruto sentit son amant se raidir alors qu'une substance chaude atterrissait sur son ventre, et en comprenant qu'il venait de faire jouir le brun, qu'il avait son sperme sur le ventre, il ne lui en fallut pas plus et il succomba à son tour, sa semence se répandant dans l'entrée étroite du brun, qui semblait encore en train de reprendre son souffle. Naruto trouva la force de se coucher sur le côté, sa main serrant encore fermement celle du brun, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée durant tout l'acte.

Après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Un sourire emplit de bonheur, tendre et simple, mais qui lui fit l'effet d'une bombe tant il aimait ce sourire.

-Naruto…

-Ouais ?

-Non, je voulais juste dire ton prénom.

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis le brun regarda son ventre tâché de sa propre semence. Naruto l'informa de la présence de mouchoirs en papiers dans sa table de chevet et en quelques minutes, le brun venait de les nettoyer de la preuve blanchâtre sur eux. Jetant avec justesse le mouchoir dans la corbeille plus loin, il se tourna vers Naruto, qui les recouvrit de sa couette.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… mon corps est lourd et léger en même temps, j'ai la très nette impression que je vais avoir du mal à m'asseoir demain et… je n'ai pas envie de partir de là.

Il se rapprocha tant qu'il toucha la joue du blond de son nez fin, blond qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je suis content alors.

-Hn. Oh, et au fait.

-Hum ?

-Tu sais… j'avais dis que… enfin qu'on ne le ferait qu'une seule fois…

Il vit le rose revenir sur les joues du brun et écarquilla les yeux en anticipant la suite de sa phrase. Car il avait une légère idée de qu'il allait dire.

-Et bien… ça ne me gênerais pas tellement si…

-Si on le refaisait ? osa-t-il murmurer.

-Mais pas trop souvent ! Et je veux aussi pouvoir être au dessus quelques fois ! Tu as bien compris ?

Il venait de hausser le ton mais le blond savait que c'était plus dû à la gêne qu'à une quelconque colère. Il acquiesça puis le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, comme la première fois qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur lui. Sasuke passa sa main derrière sa tête, pour l'embrasser plus correctement.

* * *

><p>Une douche plus tard, ils étaient vêtus de vêtements du blond, les deux faisant presque la même taille et étaient couchés sur le lit, à regarder le plafond et les lumières des phares s'y reflétant à intervalles irréguliers, une main dans celle de l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés. Naruto bougea involontairement le petit doigt et, tout en fixant encore son plafond, prit la parole.<p>

-Dis Sasuke, je t'avais déjà dis pour les âmes sœurs ? Les Unmei no Hito ?

-Non, fut sa simple réponse.

-C'est maman qui m'en a parlé quand j'étais plus jeune. En fait, elle m'en a parlé plus en détails quand je suis venu lui demander des conseils quand j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, légèrement affolé.

-Tu… tu lui as dis ?

-Non. Juste que j'aimais une personne, et plus tard je lui aie dis que c'était un garçon. Alors elle m'a parlé des âmes sœurs.

Il tourna sa tête vers le brun, qui le regarda avec intérêt.

-Je sais que tu crois pas à ces conneries sur la vie après la mort, et moi j'y crois pas trop non plus, mais j'espère juste que cette histoire là est vraie.

Il lui sourit, le brun lui demandant de continuer.

-D'après ma mère, dans cette croyance, le moment où l'on meurt, on se retrouve dans un endroit qui pourrait être le Paradis ou quelque chose du genre. Mais une fois là-bas, on est tous pareils. Y'a ni homme, ni femme. Pas d'enfants, d'ados, de vieux ou d'adultes. On n'est ni asiatique, caucasien, noir, indien ou quoi que ce soit. On est juste des âmes, toutes égales entre elles.

-Je vois. Et alors ?

-Tu connais l'histoire du fil rouge du destin, non ? Que deux personnes sont liées par un fil rouge indestructible et invisible noué à leurs petits doigts. Ben, d'après ce que maman a dit, les âmes là-bas se réincarnent, mais les âmes sœurs, de temps en temps, sont séparées.

-Séparées ?

-Oui. Qu'une se réincarne plus tôt que l'autre par exemple. Ou alors…

Il regarda passer les reflets des phares sur son plafond.

-Ou alors ?

-Les âmes là-haut, elles sont toutes pareilles. Ni homme, ni femme, pas d'âge, pas d'origines ethniques… Tu me suis ?

-Je croyais mais tu deviens confus, répondit Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

-J'veux dire, une fois qu'elles se réincarnent, il arrive que ça cafouille.

Naruto se passa une main sur le visage, ne voyant pas Sasuke se pencher vers lui, sa tête si proche de la sienne qu'il en rougit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là ?

-… que parfois, les âmes se retrouvent dans le même genre, le même sexe… entre autres.

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire supérieur.

-Tu essayes de dire quelque chose par là dobe ?

Rougissant, mais assumant ce qu'il allait dire, il se redressa et fit face au brun, leurs mains toujours serrés l'une dans l'autre.

-Si on s'aime malgré qu'on soit tous les deux des mecs, pour moi c'est que… que t'es mon Unmei no Hito.

Il s'attendait à plusieurs scénarios à partir de là. Que le brun lui éclate de rire à la figure en le traitant de crétin, ou bien qu'il le regarde comme un imbécile avant de lui répéter qu'il était un crétin fini, ou alors qu'il lui donne une baffe en prétextant qu'il devait arrêter ses conneries.

Mais devant le sourire du brun, il en resta muet un instant, que saisit le brun pour l'embrasser. Leurs yeux toujours ancrés les uns dans les autres, le corbeau reprit la parole.

-Tu sais quoi ?

Il secoua la tête légèrement deux fois, comme hypnotisé par ses onyx brillants.

-Ta théorie tiendrait presque la route. Alors, si tu veux y croire… c'est stupide pour moi à dire, mais je veux bien y croire aussi. Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais autant fait confiance.

Il ferma les yeux, recouvrant ses pierres sombres à la vue de celles azures.

-J'ai toujours eus le sentiment que je pouvais compter sur toi, que je pouvais te faire confiance, sans crainte, sans risque de le regretter amèrement plus tard. D'autres me traiteraient d'inconscient. Mais moi, j'ai la sensation que c'est parce que… on est lié.

Il avait dit ça dans un murmure, comme s'il avait honte de l'avouer, mais Naruto l'entendit parfaitement et posa son nez dans le cou de son opposé.

-J'ai toujours eus ce sentiment moi aussi.

Ils sourirent puis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Un sentiment de complétion les envahit en même temps et ils s'embrassèrent en s'enlaçant tendrement. Contre coup de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, coïncidence ou autre, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils venaient de récupérer une partie oublier et perdue de leur âme, ce sentiment qu'ils étaient à nouveau pleins les envahissant avec une douce chaleur. Ils se rallongèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Effet d'optique ou autre, alors qu'ils se tenaient encore la main sur la couette, on aurait pu voir un fil rouge, chaque extrémité attachée à un petit doigt des deux garçons.

* * *

><p><strong>J'aimerais dire que Unmei no Hito, c'est surtout une chanson magnifique chantée par Maiko Fujita et que je vous conseille d'écouter. Regardez le lien dans mon profil, c'est une vidéo SasuNaru avec la traduction. C'est en anglais, mais si vous cherchez sur Nautiljon, vous aurez la version française.<br>Après, si on traduit _Unmei no Hito_, ça n'est pas vraiment "âmes soeurs" mais plutôt "personne de la destinée", mais dans les traductions que j'ai vu, on dirait plutôt "la personne qui m'est destinée", ce qui revient grosso modo au même.  
><strong>

**L'idée même de ce oneshot, c'était expliquer ce concept d'âmes soeurs, qui était mon idée de base, le lemon étant juste là parce que ça collait avec mon idée de départ(je préfère ne pas me pencher là dessus, vous risqueriez de me prendre pour une cinglée) mais en gros, ces deux là se retrouvaient dans un coin tranquille et... ben, le faisait quoi, mais dans un contexte un peu différent. Pour ne pas devoir m'étendre sur des détails, j'ai préféré oublié le contexte que j'avais à la base en tête et les faire évoluer à notre époque(ouais, je les voyais plus loin dans le passé en fait). Je pense m'en être plutôt bien sorti. J'ignore si une telle croyance existe, j'ai juste transcrit ce que j'avais eus en tête avant de m'endormir.**

**Vos commentaires et remarques sont les bienvenus, comme toujours.**


End file.
